Black Cat and Squirrel
by theyellowdaisy
Summary: What if Connor didn't want to be his friend after all? Would Connor forget about him during Winter break? A story that falls into the Tree!tot series, featuring young Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I had planned to have this done and posted long before New Years, but it didn't happen. Sorry! But since some schools here in the U.S. might still be coming back from Christmas/Winter break, I think this still is up in time. Also, I_ _know_ _Connor and Evan don't like_ _that_ _close to each other, but just go with me here. This story was somewhat inspired by personal events, so I hope you enjoy! 3_

It had been a few months since school had started, and only a few short months since Evan had gotten punched underneath the tree at recess. It was a day that Evan was positive that he would like to forget. But, it was also a day that he would never forget for an absolutely different reason. That was the day that Evan made a connection with someone in his class for the first time and, a new friend. It was also the day that Connor Murphy started school.

Connor had been slow to warm up to Evan, and vice versa of course, but once the two of them had spent nearly every recess under, what they called, "their tree", neither boy had looked back. Of course both boys had their days where they didn't want to talk, and be left alone, but that was nothing a few days of alone time, and a chocolate brownie couldn't fix. Then, they were back to their normal, but slightly strange friendship.

That was why, as Christmas and Winter break approached, Evan was growing more and more anxious. He hadn't told anyone why, not even Connor, and instead sat worrying, rubbing his hands against the legs of his pants so hard, that his palms would get red and raw. Of course Evan was looking forward to spending Christmas with his Mom, that would be nice, but Winter break also meant, time alone, doing nothing. Time to think…and for Evan that meant too much time to think. Evan also had a new worry about this Winter break; what about Connor? Would Connor forget about him? Was all this friendship just some joke, and was he going to come back to school, and find out that Connor didn't want to be his friend after all? Maybe someone had dared Connor to be Evan's friend. These thoughts had plagued Evan for weeks leading up to the school break, and he couldn't remember the last time he had had a full night sleep, without waking up when it was still dark outside, with Connor and their friendship, on his mind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Connor had asked

"Yeah, yeah sure. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Evan had stammered back

It had all been lies of course, but Evan hadn't been brave enough to tell Connor just exactly why he had been so nervous lately.

Until, Evan came up with his good idea!

When it came to Evan in the middle of the night, he had literally jumped out of bed, turned on the light on his nightstand, and was so excited, that he fell out of his bed with a thud. He had paused; making sure that his Mom didn't wake up, and had hurried over to his bookshelf where his piggybank sat nestled between his books and other treasures he liked to collect. Standing up on his tiptoes, he pulled his bank off of the shelf, and sat down, his legs criss cross on the floor, his piggy bank in front of him.

Evan liked to do chores around the house, and because he did, he was often rewarded with a quarter or two from his mother. For Evan, getting to make his bed, set the table, and get the paper was a reward. And that was why, when his Mom sent him out of the house to ask his neighbors if they needed help, he didn't mind too much. Evan wasn't sure how long he had been collecting his quarters, but as he watched the silver coins spill from the bottom of his pig, his eyes grew wider and wider the larger his pile of coins grew. He would have to ask his Mom to help him count his money in the morning, but if he had just enough money, and could convince his Mom to take him to the toy store, Evan knew just how he and Connor could keep being friends over the school holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan walked confidently across the playground, bouncing up and down with each step he took. He had been excited all day, all morning actually. And despite how much his mom had asked, and how many strange looks Connor had given him during reading class, Evan wouldn't tell either of them why he was so excited. When he reached "their tree", he found Connor waiting for him, like Evan knew he would, and he bounced on his toes a few more times, before taking one long deep breath.

"Connor, I had something for you. Well, f-f-f for us actually."

Connor looked up from the patch of grass that he had been picking at, and granted his friend a half smile.

"For us?" he asked confused

Evan sat down next to his friend, his hands still hiding behind his back.

"Well yeah. You know today is our last day of school before break, and I was worried…scared…"

"Evan, you're always worried."

"Well, even more worried, that when we come back to school after Winter break that we, well, we wouldn't be friends anymore." Evan continued

Connor was silent, which made Evan even more nervous, and continued to pick at the grass that had now become piled at his feet.

"That's not going to happen Evan. "

"It's not? But how do you know Connor? What if you make a new, better, best friend over Christmas?"

Connor turned around to look at his friend. He picked up the small pile of grass the he had collected, and threw it at his friend with a smile on his face.

"It's not gonna happen you weirdo, okay?"

Evan giggled. It felt good to giggle, and it was only Connor who could make him laugh like that.

"Oh, okay, okay. I guess. So, that's why I bought us something."

Evan reached behind him and pulled out a box, holding it in his hands out to his friends. He was beaming.

"Walkie-talkies?" Connor asked, his eyebrows raised

After a little convincing, Evan had talked his Mom into taking him to the toy store. Although he wouldn't tell her what he was going to buy, he knew exactly what he wanted. Walking into the toy store, Evan had held his quarters as tightly as he could, in his small zip-lock baggie, and walked down the aisle where he knew the walkie-talkies were. Evan had had his eyes on these ever since he had come up with his brilliant idea.

With shaking hands, he had stood on his toes, grabbed the box from the shelf, and grabbed the box of walkie-talkies, and hugged it closely to his chest, protecting his treasure from everyone around him. When Evan and Connor had discovered that they had lived on the same street, it had been a special moment between the two boys. Then, when the two boys had found out that they lived only a few houses away, Evan had hugged Connor so hard, that he had nearly knocked the taller boy to the ground. Evan knew, as he walked up to the counter, that walkie-talkies would be perfect, and he couldn't wait to show Connor what he had bought.

"Sure! That way I..I mean we, can still talk to each other. Do, do you want to try it? I've already put batteries in them."

"Of course you did." Connor replied with a large smile

Evan went to work, quickly opening the box. He pulled out one of the walkie-talkies, and handed it to his friend, flicking a small switch on the side. Evan held the small walkie-talkie to his mouth, and held down the button on the side.

"Black cat, come in black cat."

Connor threw his head back and laughed.

"Black cat? What the heck?" he smiled

"Well.. you.. do always wear black to school." Evan replied, a pink blush covering his cheeks.

"Okay, okay. This is black cat, come in squirrel."

Evan's face turned the brightest shade of red, turning his eyes downward looking at the ground below him. Had he and Connor just given each other nicknames? Once the laughter died down, the two friends sat in silence, both turning over their walkie-talkies in their hands.

"Will you really talk to me over break?" Evan asked quietly, his voice almost a whisper

"Sure. I mean, who else am I going to talk to? Are you going to talk to me?" Connor asked in return

"You're my best friend, I wouldn't call anyone else."

Connor reached over, and gave Evan a soft punch in his arm.

"Good. I wouldn't let you call anyone else on your walkie-talkie anyway."


End file.
